The past decade has seen growing concern over the nonmedical use of prescription opioids and over substantial increases in public health consequences of prescription opioid misuse. Increased rates of neonatal abstinence syndrome, a constellation of symptoms associated with opioid withdrawal among neonates, has raised awareness in the medical community of prescription opioid addiction among pregnant women. We propose to develop and evaluate an interactive self-directed e-learning course for medical personnel in identifying and responding to prescription opioid misuse and addiction among pregnant women patients toward the goal of improving neonatal and maternal outcomes. The course will adapt existing tools on screening and brief intervention and opioid prescribing best practices to the needs of pregnant women and synthesize these tools with clinical recommendations on treatment of opioid addiction in pregnant women. The ultimate goal is a CME/CE-accredited course targeting medical providers who care for pregnant women. The specific aims of this Phase I project are to 1) develop a curriculum plan for an elearning course for medical providers on prescription opioid addiction among pregnant women patients, 2) create a prototype module including a case vignette, interactive questions, and downloadable tools, and 3) evaluate provider satisfaction with and perception of the utility of the curriculum plan; and usability of the prototype module. Curriculum plan and prototype module development will be informed by expert consultation, literature review, medical provider focus groups, and review of tools in relevant areas. A team of collaborators composed of experts in the areas of pain management, behavioral and pharmacologic treatment of substance use disorders in pregnant women, and technology transfer were chosen to contribute to the team's overall content expertise. Once the curriculum plan and prototype module are developed, medical providers from Oregon Health & Sciences University will be recruited to participate in focus groups to offer feedback on utility and usability. If Phase I establishes the feasibility of the proposed course, Phase II will provide the opportunity for completion of the course, including all modules, case vignettes, and supporting tools, concluding with a summative study assessing impact of the course on provider knowledge, skills, and self-efficacy; as well as provider satisfaction with the course. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Public health consequences of prescription opioid misuse increased substantially in the past decade. A rise in prescription opioid addiction among women of childbearing age is of particular concern to the medical community due to the impact on fetal and neonatal health and the public health and medical costs of treating opioid-exposed neonates. The proposed e-learning course for medical personnel is a cost-effective, scalable means of technology transfer on identifying and responding to prescription opioid misuse and addiction among pregnant women patients toward the goal of improving neonatal and maternal outcomes.